Naruto: Exorcist Legend
by Arichikuma
Summary: With an offer from Hagoromo. Naruto took up the mantle of being the world's savior whenever the world is in destruction. What if during one of his reincarnations he reincarnated where the main combatants of that time were exorcists who fight against the impurities created by humans called kegares? First Story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **(forgot to add this while i was making the story. Naruto and Sousei no Onmyouji are not owned by me, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Yoshiaki Sukeno respectively.)**

Naruto woke up to find himself in darkness. No, not darkness it was dark to see but he can make out a wall. A wall so squishy.

It was flesh.

He noticed that connected to his belly button was a cord, a umbilical cord to be exact and that's when he realized that he reincarnated, **again**. What reincarnation was he at now? 15? 100? 1000?

He forgot the exact times but he could give a rough estimation of around a lot. Being reincarnated every time he saved the world from danger and died either out of old age or something else in the world tends to make him forget.

After the 4th great ninja war ended. Peace was brought to the elemental nations. He happily settled down as the rokudaime hokage and married hinata and had a big family with her. After he passed away, he thought he was going to meet his wife and his precious people who died before him in the pure land. What he didn't expect was for Hagoromo Osutsuki or The Sage of The Six Paths to summon him in limbo and offer him a mission.

The mission was that he will be reincarnated every time to the world before the climax of its destruction and save it, what he does in the world after doing his job is up to him. He could settle down and have a new family or just go back to wait in the pure land for the next reincarnation.

Naruto hesitated, true while he may be a guy who helps a person in need, he is just a human, which means he also has desires and wants and he just wanted to stay with his wife and just spend the rest of eternity with her. He couldn't think of cheating on her as uzumaki's were known to be extremely loyal to their spouses. He already had enough shit to deal with in his life while he was a shinobi, he doesn't need for more to pile up on it.

What made him accept the mission was not out of his sense of duty, but due to his wife. His wife even told him to marry someone he loved in the world so he can have a family, she even accepted him of having a harem. Naruto always knew that his wife was awesome, her out-eating him in ramen was just one of those things that showed she was awesome, but now she was just godlike. He accepted the mission but not without spending time first with all his family and precious people in the pure land. He got to meet his parents, hiruzen, his grandfather figure, ero-sennin, and even zabuza and haku.

Hagoromo accepted his proposal, and even let him kept his memories as well as his humongous chakra capacity which has the potential to grow even stronger and vast through his time in the world and the bijuus so he could call upon their power when he needs them. He even made it possible that the one who will give birth to him was his birth parents, which was Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki.

Back to the present. As Naruto knew that by gaining a consciousness while inside the womb meant he was about to be born into the world. And he can already see the arms about to pull him so with his foxy grin, as much as a baby could imitate, he was pulled out into the world.

* * *

"C'mon just a little bit more kushina, push!" a man said while he held the hands of his wife, who was giving birth to their child.

"Why don't YOU try and get pregnant, huh?!" the woman's grip tightened as bones could be heard creaking coming from the mans hand, who still held a smile, although it looked forced.

"It's coming out, I can see the head! Just a little more!" minato urged his wife to continue.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" kushina let out one last shout before she exhausted herself as she breathed heavily.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" a cry was heard as minato picked up a baby who he then wrapped up in blankets.

"Give Naruto to me, minato, I want to see him again. Even though experiencing pregnancy was painful it was worth it to see my little sunshine be a child again, no matter how many times I see it." Kushina smiled softly as she held the baby within her arms. She looked down on her child who was covered in blood with a tussle of blond hair and a pair of whiskers. This was her child, this was her child which has taken the mantle of becoming the world's savior until time ended. The greatest sacrifice he had made all for the world, the least they could do as parents was be there for him.

"True which just means we get to watch him grow up again." Minato did a bunch of funny faces making the baby laugh.

Minato and kushina just shared the moment they had with their reborn son, as they wonder what their son would face in his duty of protecting the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto wondered what he has gotten himself up to again. Even when he was just minding his own business trouble still had no problem finding him. Why is Naruto in trouble you may ask? He's currently in the principal's office after he defended a timid kid from bullies who took advantage of that flaw.

Sitting in front of him with his hands covering his mouth was the principal of the school. Also known as the current head exorcist of the island. He was schooling in a school where it taught children how to exorcise kegares. Creatures made from the impurities of humanity.

"Now Naruto, can you please tell me what exactly happened."

"I was just walking down the hallway after buying a drink, until I saw a bunch of older kids picking on a helpless girl. So naturally I had to save her. I wouldn't be myself If I didn't." Naruto was mostly known in the school as a hyperactive trouble maker but he was also famous for being the guy that everyone can be friends with even with the people who others don't want to befriend. He had spiky blonde hair, beautiful cerulean blue eyes, a face with little baby fats making him both cute and handsome with 3 symmetrical lines on each cheek, as well as having a fit body, not the overly muscular body that everyone would find weird in a kid.

Whenever somebody needed help, he would say yes in the blink of an eye, that's why he's friends with almost all the students and teachers in the academy.

"I understand what you did there, but what I want to know was how exactly the bullies got traumatized to things such as the color orange, rubber chickens, and foxes by the time you finished them."

"Their fault for trying to bully a kid, I just helped a little by pranking them." Naruto pouted. He helped the kid by pranking the bullies nonstop for 3 hours with said equipment. the next time either of them look at said item, they would scream like little girls and run away.

The principal just simply sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"That's all for today, thank you for your time Naruto, but please, never go too far with your pranking, I already have enough to deal with." The principal pleaded to the kid before him.

"Whatever you say." With that Naruto was out.

It's been years since he reincarnated into the world again, and he was already a healthy 13 year old kid. Though with his height he may as well just look like a teenager. After training himself to at least unlock sage mode and reach jounin level of skill in every shinobi department. Such as ninjutsu, taijutsu, and finally genjutsu. Took him a long period of reincarnations to make his chakra control near perfect, finally letting him use genjutsu, though he could disrupt any illusion place upon him with his kage chakra reserves, he always wanted to try putting his enemies into illusions. He also trained in the other arts of shinobi as he may never know when he might need them.

"oof!"

Naruto was so into his thoughts that he bumped into someone. Though he remain standing, the other person fell down and landed on her butt.

"Oh sorry for not watching where I was going, um…?" Naruto continued hoping she would introduce herself. It didn't take her long to get the hint.

"Oh, you may call me miku." Miku answered timidly. Naruto took the time to observe her. She had pink hair with big pigtails that reached more than half her size and a thin body.

"Well sorry for bumping into you miku-chan."

"oh, no need to say sorry, besides it was also my fault for not moving out of the way and I also wanted to thank you." Miku said.

"Thank me? what for?" so Naruto decided to joggle up his memory of how he did something that was enough to warrant her thanks it wasn't until he stopped into a recent memory that his eyes lit up.

"Ah! You're that kid I saved from those bullies! Well no biggie, it's what I would always do when I see someone being bullied, I can't stand seeing that happen to someone."

Miku just smiled at seeing him talk about the memory of saving her.

"…me.." miku stared down as she muttered something.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, what was that? I can't hear you, you're going to have to be louder than that." He was then surprised when she raised her head up and her eyes were full of determination.

Miku took a deep breath. "Will you please train me to become stronger?" she pleaded but then was surprised when his demeanor suddenly changed. From the easygoing blond that she knew what stood in front of her was an entirely different person as his presence alone demanded respect and full of authority.

"Let me first ask you a question." He said "why do you want to become strong?" he had to know if she was worth training or not.

"Um... Its so I wont ever feel weak again, and I can protect myself."

"Then you won't become strong, let me tell you something I learned from a person who made me the person I am today. He said that when a person has something they want to protect that's when they truly become strong, so unless you change that mindset of yours then you won't become strong, so let me ask you this, who or what do you want to protect with the strength you gained from training, miku?" Naruto seriously asked her.

"I want to be strong, so I can protect my family, and the friends I make along the way, as well as my comrades!" by the end she was already shouting. It wasn't until she saw people looked at her that she noticed what she did and blush it worsened as she heard a chuckling Naruto. She did what she could do in a time like this. She pouted.

"well, sorry for laughing, anyway if you want to be strong then you must first build a solid base, so I have to train you to the ground starting with your stamina, strength, and instincts before we go on to the more advanced stuff." Miku shivered at the smile that was sent her way and thought maybe her training wouldn't be so bad. ignoring the fact that naruto's smile became a sadistic smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **(forgot to add these in the other chaps, but Naruto and sousei no onmyouji are not owned by me. they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Yoshiaki Sukeno repectively.)**

Miku was right about her training. It wasn't bad.

It was worse.

She had to wake up while the sky was still dark and go to the training grounds inside the school. The training regimen that Naruto had given her was only considered a warm-up to him, but to her it might as well be considered abuse.

She had to run laps around the school until she dropped of exhaustion or when he told her to stop, it was usually the former than the latter. After she woke up, she wouldn't be given a single amount of rest before she had to continue with punching and kicking a wooden dummy. After he told her to stop, next would be her instincts as she had to dodge blunt objects speeds faster than her eyes could follow. She wondered how she still didn't receive anything similar to a blunt trauma. Next would be putting in some muscles to her arms to give strength by making her do push-ups with heavy weights on.

The training was beneficial though, true, she might have thoughts of giving up more times than she can count, but when she looked at the eyes of Naruto that continued to look at her with that gaze that seemed to scream to never give up, she forced herself to continue through it all. When she did her training for a whole month she noticed that she was faster than the most athletic student she knew in the whole school other than Naruto. She was strong enough to snap a tree in half with her punch and dodge flying projectiles that were coming at her with speeds faster than bullets, even those projectiles that were hidden can be dodged thanks to her instincts.

"not that I'm complaining, but what's the use of training my body if I'm just going to exorcise a kegare with my weapon?" miku asked, not only has he helped her with training, he also helped her get more confident in speaking her thoughts, now she can proudly say what she thought of people to their faces without becoming shy.

"people this days rely on their weapon than actually trying to improve their skills, so remove their weapon and you get people who are guaranteed to be killed by their enemies. So imagine if you never brought the thought of being trained by me and you lost the usage of your weapon while in a mission, can you say with full confidence that you will not die?" Naruto asked her.

"….no.." now that she thought of it, most exorcise died cause they had no means of defending themselves without weapons.

"now you know why I first trained your body. Now that we have completed that part of the training. Let us move to the second part, weapon utilization." He brought out a bunch of weapons, spears, halberds, guns, swords and more. Basically it was every weapon that he could get his hands on that were shown to miku one by one.

"T-t-this… I'm going to master all of these weapons?" miku sweated as she thought of mastering all the weapons before her. Mastering one alone could take her months or even years she might not even master it in her whole lifetime much less all of them.

"what, no. even if I told you to master all of them you can't, it takes time. So no, I'm not telling you to master all of them but I'm going to teach you how to expertly use each and every one of them."

"I see, but what can I do with a puppet?" miku asked the question that always bothered her, she can see people using weapons in a battlefield, but a puppet? She can't see anyone ever use that thing in a battle unless they were suicidal.

"Like every weapon that you see, a puppet is one of them, though it might not look like much, but a puppet could also be deadly, here watch."

With that Naruto raised his hands as they glowed blue before releasing strings that attached to the puppet.

"See here, this is what I call puppet style. You create strings made of pure energy to control the movement of your puppet, you can even control up to hundreds of them, all attached to one finger." To demonstrate his point more strings came out of his finger which attached themselves to more puppets as he controlled them expertly.

"The strength of a puppet lies in its overwhelming numbers, as you can overwhelm you enemies by attack them with your continuous waves of puppets, as well as help you fight in direct combat. But there are exceptions to this, such as this puppet I made."

He raised his middle finger and a puppet rose, but unlike the others, she can feel energy coming out of this one.

"For example, this puppet that I'm currently controlling has the ability to control sand. It can make a sandstorm that could cover the whole area if I just put enough energy or completely crush its enemies by creating a gigantic sand tsunami which will then be finished with a sand burial."

With enough energy, the puppet sprayed out a huge amount of sand from its mouth before it covered the whole area. Next Naruto raised his hands which was copied by the puppet and sand suddenly started coming from the ground which rose up and ended up looking like a tsunami before it all came crashing down on the training area. Fortunately before it did, Naruto made the puppet create a sand cloud where he could stand along with miku, who was staring at the spectacle in awe.

"Sabaku Taiso(Giant Sand Burial)."

With that the sand crushed everything underneath it creating an earthquake, people all around the school wondered what caused it.

Miku just stood there in awe of the attack a single puppet can do, thought it was a special one than the others, but still. If she were to create puppets that could shoot out lightning or fire from its mouth. The possibilities were endless.

"before I learn the others, I want to learn puppetry!

"Are you sure? Out of all, puppetry is the hardest to master, as you need perfect control of your energy and high dexterity."

"I am sure!" miku stared at Naruto with passion burning in her eyes.

"Well it's your choice." With that he brought out a puppet from the stack

"First, let's train you with a normal puppet, you can't control those special ones with elements as you need a really high control for it and a huge amount of energy if you decided to use their elements. Now, try controlling your energy and turn them into strings then attach them to the puppet. If you can't get it in one try then that just means you have to just try again."

Miku did as she was told, she imagined her energy turning into strings which will then come out, but always failed, either cause of too much or too little energy put into it. After numerous attempts which took her hours she finally managed to find the right amount and attached the strings to the puppet.

"Now that you've got that step down, now it's time I teach you how to control it, it's pretty easy to be honest you just need to have high dexterity with your fingers."

The following months was spent with Naruto helping miku in training her control of puppets. She became better in controlling them that she can already control 10 puppets in one finger alone. And with both her hands she can now control two of the elemental puppets.

She did not just train in puppets though, she only decided to use puppetry as a surprise attack, she also trained in other weapons that she has become an expert in them. Though not as good as those real experts, but good enough that her peers could consider her a master.

* * *

 _One Year Later_

"Now miku, it has already been a year since I decided to train you."

Miku has grown in the past year, she has grown at least 2 centimeters making her 4.5ft and she started frowning during the earlier months until it has already stuck to her face. She still smiles from time to time though, only when she is extremely happy.

"What brought this up all of a sudden?" miku wondered.

"I have trained you for a whole year, and I can tell you are becoming quite arrogant because you managed to become the strongest in the school, that's why I decided that we will spar, but I will only fight you with my bare hands, no weapons while you can use anything you want. And if you managed to even get a scratch on me then you win."

"….are you looking down on me…" miku became angry at being looked down upon. There were two things that she hated the most, first being people making fun of her below than average height, while the other was being looked down upon.

"You're on! I will face you in a spar and I will wreck you!" miku shouted before she went to her area.

Naruto opened his mouth before closing it. He wanted to argue that he was not looking down on her but decided not to, it was better to take this in the spar as she was too far gone in her anger.

Naruto picked up a kunai. "When the kunai lands on the ground that is when we start, am I clear?"

"Yes."

With that Naruto threw the kunai up into the air. It went past the roof until gravity decided to step in and the kunai started falling down. When the tip of the kunai landed that was when miku did her move. She pulled out a gun and started firing at him. Naruto continuously dodged her bullets, there were plenty of close calls, but miku knew better.

He was just using the minimum amount of force to move, leaving a hair's width to dodge each and every bullet, storing up more energy if the spar was going to be a long one. Seeing that her efforts were futile she decided to abandon the gun and grab the weapon closest to her, which was a spear.

With speeds she achieved through her training miku was within close range of Naruto. She swung her spear to his side, but Naruto simply dodged it and sent a palm to her abdomen. She dropped her spear and blocked his palm before they started fighting in hand to hand combat. Her strikes were accurate and fluid. No wasted movement was in her attacks as all were made to injure him critically. Naruto dodged and countered all of them. A kick aimed at his side, a punch directed at his head. All were countered. With a last punch miku decided to step back and observe her sensei.

She knew her master was strong, strong enough to be a teacher she bet, as even with all the dodging he had to do he was not the least bit of winded, the same could not be said of her. She was heavily panting as she greedily took in huge amounts of air.

She decided to use an elemental puppet. Ordinary puppets wouldn't be of use as they would just be broken, so she decided to use an elemental as they were more durable as well as stronger.

She released energy made strings and attached them to the puppets of her choice. One controls lightning, while the other controls fire.

She made them attack from both sides, Naruto jumped back before miku followed him before sending one punch to the head. Naruto caught her punch before he had to catch another blow aimed to his head from the puppet. Naruto had to let go of his advantage after he saw the other puppet fire lightning at him.

When miku saw he was in the perfect spot, she made her other puppet fire lightning at the approaching fireball. Instead of them violently exploding upon impact they merged. The fire was now incased in lightning making it more dangerous.

Before Naruto could move to dodge, he was captured and held in range by the puppets as the lightning fireball impacted with his form. Creating a big explosion as well as making a large amount of dust.

Miku dropped to her knees in exhaustion

 _"_ _(pant) I really (pant) need to master that (pant) technique after this."_

It wasn't long before the dust dispersed and what she saw made her sigh in disappointment. It revealed to her Naruto unharmed, though his clothes were burnt or singed from the fire and lightning respectively, he was mostly unharmed. He walked out of the crater before he ripped off his clothes revealing his black shirt that clung to his body showing his muscles fit for a 14 year old boy.

"Why…. Why can't I beat you?" miku asked.

"Well it's due to the fact that you haven't got enough experience or skill to beat me."

Miku hung her head down in disappointment

"…but, you do have enough skill to make me at least take you on a little more seriously even with my big handicap." Naruto cheekily said before he showed her his hand. She saw a scene that surprised her. If she didn't have her eyesight training then she wouldn't have seen the gash that newly appeared on his hand before it closed itself within seconds.

Naruto always had the ability of regeneration so minute scratches would only heal within seconds while the more serious injuries would take him days or weeks.

"Does that… does that mean…."

"Yep you won! Good job!" Naruto did a thumbs up while showing her his famous grin making her blush and feel all tingly in her stomach. Before she did something out of character and cheered with all her might before she passed out of exhaustion.

She was about to hit the ground until Naruto caught her and held her in his arms.

"Well I'm looking forward to the days we spend together, and the other people that could possibly join our little group."

Naruto carried miku to her home and tuck her into bed and said good night as the spar lasted from noon to evening before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Years passed since that spar.

In the 2nd year since he met miku, she has grown by leaps and bounds. What was once an abuse was now just a simple warm up. He also noticed that there were times that she would just blankly stare at him with a glazed look before blushing.

In their 3rd year they had a project where all their school years would go to magano so they could experience their first exorcise of a kegare. The trip almost ended in disaster with plenty of casualties due to students freezing up in fear when standing in front of kegares making them use that opportunity to kill them.

Luckily Naruto snapped them out of it by telling them that they could attract more kegares due to their negative emotions such as fear making the situation more dangerous than it is. Miku was one of those few who did not froze up in fear. That trip would have ended in tragedy if it wasn't for naruto. Naruto also purified a ton of kegares in magano.

During their graduation from the school they decided to train their skills for a while. He wasn't shocked when miku announced that her full name was miku zeze and was part of the zeze house which protected the island since ancient times. He was surprised though when she said that she was a candidate for enchanted gear.

He wasn't looking down on her in fact it was the exact opposite. He looked at her as an equal and a friend he wholly respects, he was just surprised when he learned that she was a candidate as you needed a really high talent and potential to wield one of the gears based off the 12 shikigamis Abe no Seimei gave to his strongest exorcists.

Miku was immediately anointed as head of the house after she reached the age of 18 and has received plenty of marriage offers but has rejected all of them. Her uncle thought that the reason why she rejected all of the letters because she was in love with someone, but had no proof so had to let go for the time being.

During their limited time of acting as teachers in their school. They came across the other enchanted gear candidates of 3 of the guardian houses and the main house, or the house of Abe no Seimei's descendants. They were Arata Inanaki of the Inanaki house, Narumi Ioroi of the ioroi house, Seigen Amawaka of the amawaka house, and finally Arima Tsuchimikado of the tsuchimikado house.

They were an odd bunch he could say. Seigen has long multi colored hair and rather dead blue eyes. Arata has dark blue colored hair that partially covers his right eye. Narumi has blond spiky hair with a dark skin tone. Then Arima has long white hair with blue ends and wears glasses. Though they had fights most of the time he could say that they would guard each other's backs and save them when in need.

Seigen was the candidate for the enchanted gear **Byakko** , a white tiger that gains power not out of destruction but out of protection.

Arata's enchanted gear was an unknown, even to him. He said his family would only tell him when he becomes of age, which would be 18 making him have to wait for 2 years. His family cant provided any information of the enchanted gear to him for they had a reason. A reason that they can't expose for the time being.

Narumi was the candidate for the enchanted gear **Kodenchinza,** a hammer looking gear with the power to bend the earth to his will. He kinda reminds him of himself when he was young as he was both loud and energetic.

Arima was the candidate for the enchanted gear that could both use the elements of fire and ice, two complete elements opposite to each other. He also has high talent in using shikigamis.

He first met them when he was teaching the class about unarmed combat. He first brought the complaint to the current head exorcist or the principal of the school, which was arima's father, of how their comrades mostly die because they have no means of defending themselves when unarmed from kegares. They could use talismans to purify them, true, but what if one of them is surrounded and the others are still busy to purifying other kegares and have no time to save him. The head exorcist agreed to the proposal.

The group of candidates were strong, stronger than most students. They took the training like a fish in water. That's why he called them out in the training grounds for a spar. To see how they fare then faced with a strong opponent.

"So are you kids ready?!" naruto shouted out from the other side of the arena. Naruto has grown into a fine young man. He was now 26 years old with all baby fats found in his cheek gone, making him have a face that looked like it was sculpted from stone. He could be defined as an Adonis with how his physique could be slim yet full of muscles in all the right places. He was wearing a black cargo pants with blue t-shirt.

In the stands miku can be seen, she has also grown into a beautiful young woman. Like naruto she is also 26, but she has only grown by inches over the years. Making her as short as a 15 year old. Her pigtails increased by 2 making it now 4 with her hair growing to be the same height as her, her face became more beautiful as time passed by, with having b-cup breast.

"Hai sensei!" said arima with his joyful tone.

"Hai!" narumi's manly shout

"Hn." Seigen grunted.

"I need to finish this fast so I can watch the new episode of BonBonBina Magical Girls!" arata said.

"Well then 3, 2, 1 GO!" with that, naruto dashed off towards them just as they did the same. Naruto started the attack with a swipe towards their legs. They jumped before they landed their own blows to naruto. Attacks were aimed at different parts of his body, seigen sent a kick to naruto's head. Naruto grabbed seigen's leg before he used him as a bat to push back the others. They all charged again and he can see that their teamwork is improving at a fast pace.

Their attacks were becoming more in sync and became more fluid. Seigen attacked from the front while narumi attacked from the back. He was about to jump until he saw a shadow looming over him, he looked up to see arata doing a drop kick. He dodged to the side, but was then surprised in seeing arima with his ever present grin before he got punched in the stomach.

Arima looked up to see the face of his sensei but was shocked to see seigen standing in his place who coughed out a little bit of saliva from the punch.

"What the hell, arima!"

"Ahahahaha, sorry about that seigen-kun." Arima nervously apologized before he looked to see who was in seigen's previous location and was correct to find naruto there. With arata's leg in his hand and with the other holding back narumi's punch.

"you guys are becoming good, If I haven't substituted myself in time I might have been hit, though not that it would do any damage, but still good work, now let's continue." He threw both arata and narumi to seigen and arima. Making them get pushed back and fall down before they all stood back up.

"Sensei's good" narumi said

"Well duh, of course he's good, he wouldn't be our teacher if he wasn't good." Seigen replied.

"1st rule of combat…" they all turned behind them to see naruto there smiling before they all got kicked in the stomach and launched back.

"… never take your attention away from the enemy." Naruto said

"2nd rule of combat…" before they could stabilize themselves from the attack, they found themselves buried in the ground with only their head in display. They turned around to see another naruto climbing out from the ground before he patted the dust and soil away before dispelling.

"… always be aware of your surroundings." Now naruto was infront of them squatting down so he can get a better look at them. Seigen had an irritated scowl. Narumi was talking of how he looked like a decapitated head. Arima still had his grin, but he can tell he was feeling suffocated from the ground. Arata was just looking around for ways to get out.

"Now 3rd and final rule of combat, never underestimate your enemy as it might just get yourself killed. Give me for example, even though you guys are just kids, I faced you just like how I would face a person of equal power, though I didn't use the more destructive techniques, but you get the point."

"Now what did you all learn?"

"Never turn your attention away from your enemy." From seigen.

"Always be aware of your surroundings." From narumi.

"And never underestimate your enemy." From arima.

"Good" naruto then brought them out from the ground. Before he ushered them away for a rest as the spar has already finished. Miku then came down from the stands and was holding a doll within her hands. Funny how her enchanted gear makes her use dolls in combat, and like the puppets he made they could also use elements. The enchanted gear was more useful than the puppets he made as like the puppet the gear also takes in spell power to use its abilities but unlike them it only takes in about 1/5 of the original costs for the puppets. The doll was something he made, it looked like a mini kurama in all its plushy glory. The whiskers as well as the tails. He also made that the fox would have a big foxy grin like himself. He gave it to her on her birthday in October 9 just 1 day before his birthday and ever since then you can see her holding that doll wherever she goes. He also created dolls that he now dubbed as the bijuu series from shukaku to kurama, he even added the ten tails.

He was also planning of creating a doll series called the jinchuuriki series where the jinchuuriki's of each bijuu were dolls. Miku loved every one of them as they not only look cute but they also deal powerful damage when used in combat.

"You really enjoy being a teacher to those brats don't you?" miku said.

"I enjoy teaching them, and the feeling that comes after seeing them grow into successful exorcists is always something to look forward to, dattebayo!" naruto said with his verbal tic coming out. Miku smiled as she always found that catchphrase of his to be refreshing. It reminded her of times before she experienced that traumatic experience.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _It was just after the day she was anointed as house head that she was walking to the edges of the island looking at the beautiful scenery and the cool breeze that hit her during the night. She turned around to hear rustling within the bushes and was surprised to see a wounded man come out of it. Judging by the amount of blood released she could say that the wound was severe_

 _"_ _Are you ok? Did a kegare do this to you?" it wasn't common for kegares to escape magano and reach the real world, then again it also wasn't rare for them to appear._

 _"_ _Let me see your wound." The man hesitated, before he raised his shirt and showed her the wound. The wound was a claw mark that stretched from his shoulder to his waist. The injury was also deep as she could see a bit of bones inside._

 _"_ _Let's get you to the nearest hospital within the island, judging by how far we are from the city it would at least take a while for us to get there so hang on." Miku grabbed the arm of the man before she hanged it on her shoulder and supported his weight._

 _"_ _Stop! Miku-sama you don't know who he is." Before she could even move a voice was heard behind her and she turned around to see a man, judging by his voice and physique while wearing a winter coat with the hood on while donning a tiger mask._

 _Since she was newly anointed as house head she still doesn't know the ins and outs of the island and could recognize the infamous group "Ritsu". A group of exorcise trained in the arts of killing people. People who have done the ritual of "Jugon Monoimi" a ritual where people receive the yin aura and turn into mindless killing beast, not differentiating between friend or foe before becoming kegares._

 _"_ _I know who he is, he's just a man In need of medical attention so let me drop him by in a hospital."_

 _"_ _No miku-sama that man is a danger to the entire island, he must be eliminated!" not long before his entrance other people looking like him appeared one by one. They slowly surrounded their target._

 _"_ _What do you mean eliminated, don't tell me you're planning on killing him?!" miku asked in shock, though she may be an experienced exorcist she was naïve to the ways of the world._

 _The man, not seeing any escape routes within the situation he was in decided to go in for the move. He punched miku in the back and with her small physique she coughed out blood as unlike her spars with naruto. The man's punch was aimed to seriously injure. He choked her neck with his arms before pointing a knife at her neck._

 _The Ritsu tried moving in when they saw the man move but they were too late and now he has a hostage in his hands and it was none other than the new zeze house leader._

 _"…_ _ahahaHAHAHAHA!" seeing the people freeze in place. The man let out a laugh before it slowly became hysterical. Now that he has a good host for a hostage he's not going to let this chance of escaping the island alive slip by._

 _"_ _Look at you, the infamous Ritsu group, sitting by the sidelines like dogs! Haha! Now that I have the zeze heir in my hands, you can't kill me without the possibility of endangering her life in the process! Now, summon a boat here right now or don't you care for what happens to this girl." Miku didn't take the situation lying down, she tried to punch, but the man had experience beyond her years. Seeing the attack he caught her arm before he twisted it behind her back earning a pained yelp before pointing the knife closer to her neck, now drawing a trickle of blood._

 _Miku was now afraid, as unlike her spars she was never this close of facing death, the common instincts each human receive when faced with a serious threat enough to endanger their lives was to freeze up._

 _"_ _Sir what do we do?" one of the man said to the leader which was the man who first appeared in the clearing._

 _"_ _First we follow his conditions, then we think of something after that. We can't endanger the life of miku zeze as the zeze house would be putting in charges against us. Especially that uncle of hers." With a nod the man went somewhere to get a boat._

 _They waited for minutes and the man was already becoming impatient. The value of hostage was losing its allure by a second as he sees the surrounding Ritsu move forward little by little. Just as he was about to shout out for more demands or threaten them with her life, he and the rest heard a honk sound. Seeing his lifeline appeared he laughed before he turned to the Ritsu._

 _'_ _NOW! Back away and let me peacefully go to the boat, and call off your subordinate within the boat to appear within me so I can see all of you before me." he ordered, the leader gritted his teeth before he nodded to the man in the boat. Who nodded back and left the boat before standing by the side of his leader._

 _The man cautiously went to the boat, while looking at his surroundings. He looked for any possible traps that they could have placed while bringing miku closer to him. When he found none and he reached the boat safely. He let out a sigh of relief before he turned to his executioners with a gleam in his eyes._

 _"_ _Don't let him kill miku-sama!" the leader saw the gleam and went pale, before he ordered his subordinates to apprehend the man, but the distance between them was far enough for the man to have enough time to kill her._

 _Seeing the knife that was approaching her neck and trying to claim her life. Miku had her last thoughts._

 _"_ _Is this how I die…? I never even got to tell naruto of how I really felt about him." Times she spent with naruto appeared on her mind and how much fun she had with him. How she always felt jealous when she saw him talking to other girls, that was when she found she loved him._

 _Seeing the approaching knife. She closed her eyes already seeing a vision of her crimson blood floating in the air and waited for death's embrace._

 _"_ _RASENGAN!"_

 _Miku opened her eyes in surprise to see she was free with the knife gone. She turned around to see naruto standing before her killer to be with a glowing blue ball of spinning energy grinding on the man's stomach. Blood splattered before her as the spinning ball of death ripped the flesh and muscles of the man before the force of the attack sent him spiraling to the boat with the boat being destroyed and the man dead. His face showed that he died a gruesome death._

 _Miku saw naruto turn to face her. With that ever calming cerulean blue eyes staring straight to her own brown eyes before she was engulfed in a hug._

 _"_ _Shhh, it's okay now miku. Just let it all out. It's okay to cry. Crying is just a way of showing how you really feel and is never a sign of weakness. So it's okay to cry your heart out from you near life death experience." She can hear naruto saying that before the events that happened finally caught up to her. She hugged him back before she let her tears fall. The warm embrace of her crush soothed her but it didn't help that she thought she was about to die. The hug tightened as she wailed loudly._

 _Naruto stared down at his friend. Letting her fears of death out and the wet spots that appeared on his shirt. It wasn't long before he heard her breath become calm and look to see her sleeping within his arms._

 _The Ritsu leader stared at the man who killed a living human being. And was surprised to see him calm just like how he took the man's life._

 _"_ _Fast! I didn't see him appear until he shouted out his attack and the man was already hit with the spinning energy ball. And for him to be calm even after taking a life. Just who are you?" the man thought before naruto turned to them._

 _"_ _I know you people are just doing your duty, but please kill your targets as quick and swift as possible unless another situation like this occurs. That's all I wanted to say and good night gentlemen and woman." he was about to shunshin back to miku's home before the man who he can tell as the leader called out to him._

 _"_ _WAIT! May I know the name of the man who killed our target? I can tell with how calm you are that this is not your first kill I assume?" the leader asked._

 _"…_ _my name is Naruto Uzumaki. And yes, just as you've said. This is not the first kill I've experienced as I've killed my fair share of people before, but I don't do so unless they were scums of the earth." He shunshined back to miku's home leaving the stunned group in the clearing._

 _"_ _Can you people still sense him within the area?"_

 _"_ _No sir we sensed the whole forest and we still don't sense any spell power."_

 _"…_ _I see, go to the wreckage of the boat and burn the target's body. After you're done get a good night sleep"_

 _The leader was left to his thoughts and alone in the seashore before he too decided to head home and shower his little seigen in love, as today could be his last day like any other day if he was going to continue this line of duty._

 _Zeze House_

 _Naruto maneuvered within the shadows of the compound before he silently reached miku's room. He gently laid her down on her bed, but not before cleaning her of the blood that stained her. After that he tucked her in to bed and when he was about to leave. He felt a tug on his sleeve and he turned to see miku look at him._

 _"_ _Please stay with me for the night. I need someone to hold Me." miku pleaded._

 _Naruto's eyes softened before he did as she asked. He laid down beside her before he took her in his arms and whispered that she was gonna be okay and that he would always be there whenever she needed him._

 _Time passed before miku fell to slumber._

 _"_ _I love you… naruto." Miku mumbled_

 _Naruto was surprised before he smiled and replied back. It was just her mumbling after all._

 _"_ _I love you too, miku." He said before he kissed her forehead before he too fell asleep. Unknown to him miku was awake at that time and heard what he said. She blushed a furious red before she showed her most joyful smile. She giggled like a school girl before she nuzzled her head within his chest. Savoring the warmth that he naturally gives before she joined him in dreamland._

 _(Flashback End)_

* * *

The next day after that. Her uncle came to her room to wake her up and tell her the duties as house head but was shocked when he came inside to see naruto and miku huddled together in bed. Sad to say naruto had to run for his life unless he gets killed by the angry clansmen who thought that their miku-sama was defiled by this beast of a man. Miku always giggled at that memory.

"Well now that I'm finished with my duty I have all the remaining time to myself, so see ya" she was broken out of her reminiscence at the sound of naruto's voice who was already going out of the training area.

"Ah, ohayou! Tatara!" naruto gave the man a wave. He is also one of the 12 current guardians of the head exorcist. He was known within the circle for having the most vicious and most destructive enchanted gear within the group.

He and tatara were good friends though. Really good friends. If he wasn't training or spending time with his friends or family then he was spending time with tatara. They could be seen talking with each other while walking through the park or seen fishing by the river near the city.

Tatara wears a male exorcist's uniform with a pair of fox ears on his head. Having a paper that covers his face which mostly reflects the mood he's currently in. he also has an addiction to breads so that's why he is mostly seen with a bag of bread crumbs on his hand.

His blank paper changed into an emoji of a face with a hand waving.

After passing him by he decided to speak with the bijuu's inside of him.

"So, how was your sleep?"

 **"** **Never felt better, kit. Sleeping for a time period of multiple lifetimes is the best." Kurama let out a yawn. Kurama was a really giant fox with orange fur. Having ears that could be mistaken for a rabbits and crimson slitted pupils. His most noticing feature would be the nine tails waving lazily behind him.**

 **"** **So what made you decide to come inside of your mindscape to talk to us?" gyuuki asked. Gyuuki was a mix between an ox and an octopus. Having purplish bulky body and arms with 2 horns with one being cut off and big white eyes. He has 8 octopus tails.**

"Can't I just spend some quality time with my old pals?"

 **"** **Cut with the useless talk naruto and spill it!" Shukaku roared.**

Naruto sighed before he might as well get serious.

"You guys know that I've been visiting magano lately haven't you." He received a group of nods. "Good, and do you guys know why I've been doing that lately." His question was met with negative answers.

"That so… then let me tell you here and now as this concerns the shinobi era. During my travels in magano I have come to sense an erringly similar chakra signature to that of our greatest foe that we have faced."

 **"** **Don't tell me it's the…"**

"Yes the chakra signature was close to that of the juubi's. And judging by the power I've felt it could be something on par with it."

 **"** **But how?! We would've noticed something as monstrous as that in our previous reincarnations. So how did we let something this dangerous to slip by our noses?!"** kurama asked.

Naruto was silent for a while before he said something that shocked them.

"Because that monstrosity was sealed inside a human being."

 **"** **But I thought we destroyed ANY knowledge regarding to the rituals of making a person into a jinchuuriki?! Wasn't it by your and the other kages order to destroy any knowledge relating or pertaining to the creation of a jinchuuriki?! Has humanity fallen so low as to recreate something as inhumane as that?!" matatabi roared.**

"Humanity was a flawed race to begin with, and it was through my reincarnations that has proven me time and time again, but luckily the humans of this era have no relation to the knowledge of a jinchuuriki whatsoever. From what I can say, the beast was sentient so it must have done something to the person for it to be inside. I still haven't gathered enough data so I can't say for sure."

"Anyway I only wanted to share you the information I found. I'm still gonna be spending time on gathering data. Also make shadow clones of yourselves and train once in awhile. The only reason why we beat juubi was because it was newly released and was not in its full form. We don't have that luxury with dealing this unknown so train."

With a thought naruto vanished from his mindscape leaving a group of thoughtful bijuus.


End file.
